


Daddy's girl

by jamie_lee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-08 00:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamie_lee/pseuds/jamie_lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дафна, как всегда, ожидала его у калитки. Подпрыгивала от нетерпения на месте, одергивала парадное платье, которое Дерек подарил ей в прошлый свой приезд, и ни на мгновение не сводила с него счастливого взгляда. Будь ее воля – она бы встречала его у въезда в город, но Дафна всегда была послушной девочкой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's girl

Дафна, как всегда, ожидала его у калитки. Подпрыгивала от нетерпения на месте, одергивала парадное платье, которое Дерек подарил ей в прошлый свой приезд, и ни на мгновение не сводила с него счастливого взгляда. Будь ее воля – она бы встречала его у въезда в город, но Дафна всегда была послушной девочкой.

\- Па, - радостно взвизгнула она, мгновенно оказавшись рядом, взобралась, как обезьянка, на руки и уткнулась лицом в шею, стирая чужой запах и стремясь оставить как можно больше _себя._ – Ба сказала, что ты приедешь, а я сначала не поверила, ведь еще даже месяца не прошло, а ты взял и приехал! 

От нее пахло садовыми цветами и немного детским мылом, корицей и чем-то неуловимо чистым, как пахнет только от маленьких _неиспорченных_ детей. Дерек заметил, что платье сидело уже не так хорошо, как прежде – она росла с каждым днем, а он не даже не видел этого.

Дерек на мгновение представил, каково было бы остаться с ней, здесь. Собирать Дафну по утрам в подготовительную школу, нести еще совсем сонную на руках в машину и целовать на прощание. Рассказывать сказки не раз в месяц, а каждый вечер, поправлять одеяло и желать сладких снов.

А потом Дерек представил, как те, кому он перешел дорогу, находят его и забирают Дафну. Забирают даже миссис Нортон, которая все пытается накормить его побольше, когда он приезжает, забирают рыжего кота, который однажды едва ли не насквозь прокусил ему ладонь. 

Эгоистичное желание оставаться с дочкой наверняка обернулось бы кошмаром. Дерек обладал невероятным талантом портить все, к чему прикасался.

\- Ба приготовила спагетти. Она говорит, что ты тощий, но ты же огро-о-омный!

\- Будь ее воля, твоя ба меня бы из-за стола не выпустила.

Дафна снова рассмеялась – звук напоминал колокольчик, который висел на двери его родного дома еще до пожара. Уткнулась носом в ухо, задышала вдруг громко и влажно, словно слезы глотая. 

\- Я соскучилась, па. Когда ты заберешь меня?

\- Скоро, милая. Ты только дождись, так?

Дафна не спрашивала больше ничего. Дереку оборотнем быть не надо было, чтобы чувствовать ее недовольство и печаль, но она лишь сильнее сжала руки вокруг его шеи и глубоко вздохнула, вытирая глаза о ворот его футболки. 

\- Хорошо, па. 

Миссис Нортон – Дерек никак не мог заставить себя называть ее Синтией – встретила его на кухне, обняла, точно собственного сына и украдкой осмотрела, словно хотела убедиться, что он цел. Она будто все время забывала о том, что Дерек способен исцелиться практически от любой раны. Он даже пережил, когда добрый дядюшка едва не выдрал ему хребет, чуть не сдох, правда, словно крыса, но пережил. Правда, миссис Нортон знать об этом совершенно не стоит.

\- Господи, милый, ты совершенно исхудал.

\- Я тоже скучал, миссис Нортон.

В Бикон Хиллз у него почти не было времени готовить себе нормальную еду; полуфабрикаты, купленные в супермаркете, имели странный резиновый привкус. А в закусочных его не любили – встречали неприветливо и едва ли не бросали на стол тарелку с заказом. Точно собаке миску. Дерек всегда оставлял чаевые, но популярности среди местных официанток так и не обрел.

Миссис Нортон отчего-то любила его, словно ее дочка и не умерла, давая рождение их общему ребенку. Усаживала за стол, когда Дафну начинало клонить в сон, и заставляла рассказывать о том, как проходит его жизнь. Дерек врал напропалую, рассказывая о друзьях и дружной стае, а миссис Нортон делала вид, что верит ему. 

\- Когда-нибудь они поймут, какой ты замечательный молодой человек, - однажды сказала она ему, - вот увидишь.

Дерек не стал ее разубеждать. Если хотя бы один _взрослый_ не считает его безнадежным, все не так плохо. 

Дафна не слазила с его колен весь день. Даже когда пришло время дневного сна, зевала, терла кулаками глаза, но так и не ушла. Вцепилась пальцами в его футболку и тихонько засопела, стараясь не заснуть.

\- Расскажи про Тома.

Дафна обожала истории про Тома, простого парня с добрым сердцем. Она переживала каждый раз, когда он ссорился с принцессой Элли, испуганно застывала на месте, когда Том сражался с плохими парнями, и никак не могла понять, отчего Джек, _не слишком хороший оборотень,_ все никак не мог одобрить союз Тома и Элли. Джек появлялся в историях скорее как отрицательный персонаж, вечно попадавший в неприятности, а Том, в которого никто не верил, все время оказывался действительно хорошим парнем.

Дафна любила Тома, любила Элли и их друга Сета, но Джек ей не слишком нравился. Дерек ее не винил – Джек и ему самому не слишком нравился, если быть совсем уж честным.

\- Почему у него никого нет? – как-то спросила Дафна, когда Дерек закончил рассказывать историю про злого охотника и то, как Джек в очередной раз выставил себя дураком. – Он, наверное, очень одинокий.

\- Он сам виноват, малышка, - ответил Дерек и поцеловал Дафну в макушку. – Иногда так бывает.

Дерек рассказывал ей истории, опуская страшные моменты, и добро в них всегда побеждало. Том получал одобрение прекрасной дамы, а зло улепетывало, поджав хвост. Дафна радостно хлопала в ладоши каждый раз, когда это случалось, и награждала Дерека поцелуем в щеку.

Когда-нибудь, думал про себя Дерек, королевство окончательно перестанет быть заколдованным, и его Дафна сможет ходить по нему без опаски. Правда, он не имел ни малейшего представления, сколько на это уйдет время и не перестанет ли к этому моменту Дафна окончательно верить в то, что Джек на самом деле хороший парень.

Не перестанет ли в это верить сам Джек.

\- В следующий раз привези мне куклу, - устало попросила Дафна и с тоской оглянулась на сумерки, сгущающиеся за окном. – Или что-нибудь еще. Можешь ничего не привозить, если опять приедешь пораньше.

\- Я постараюсь, малышка.

Дафна все клевала носом, но упрямо мотала головой, не желая засыпать. Миссис Нортон как-то рассказала, что по утрам Дафна обходит весь дом, словно надеется найти его в одной из комнат, и одна только мысль об этом заставляла Дерека чувствовать себя настоящим дерьмом.

\- Па, - пробормотала Дафна ему в шею, засыпая. – Если бы у твоего Джека был кто-то, как я, ему было бы гораздо лучше.

Миссис Нортон каким-то образом заставила его забрать целую корзинку еды и на прощание обняла изо всех сил, каких и нельзя было ожидать от такой небольшой женщины.

\- Каждый раз боюсь, что больше тебя не увижу, - сердито призналась она и покачала головой. – Позвони, как доберешься, на дорогах нынче неспокойно.

Дерек ехал в Бикон Хиллз с открытым окном, стараясь выветрить любой запах, который может привести к его семье. С каждым новым километром аромат корицы становился все слабее и слабее, и Дерек прикладывал кучу усилий лишь для того, чтобы не развернуться и помчаться обратно на полной скорости.

У сгоревшего дома его никто не встречал. Питер как всегда ошивался где-то в городе, а Айзек ночевал у Скотта. Никому другому он никогда и не был нужен.

\- Добро пожаловать домой, - пробормотал Дерек себе под нос и присел на ступеньки, доставая сотовый.

 _Все хорошо_ , написал он миссис Нортон, _меня встречают всей компанией._

Он не стал дожидаться ее ответа.


End file.
